He's Gone
by Soph1998
Summary: This is the sequal of "why are you ingnoring me?". How will Claire cope without Shane.
1. He's Gone

_Previously:_

"_What?!" _

"_He's dead"__I was speechless. It was hard to breath and that's the l remember for an hour or two _

_Claire's POV _

I had passed out after Myrnin had told me he was dead. I woke up an hour later I was led on the couch with Eve holding my hand and with my head in Myrnin's lap. I began to get up but Myrnin gently pushed me back down. I looked up at Myrnin, I must have started crying as he was running he thumb along my cheek. Then all the memories flooded back to me in a huge rush of emotion. So much that the water pipes burst and my eyes were leaking big time. It was a chain reaction, Eve started crying, Myrnin handed us a box of tissues.

_Myrnin's POV _

It hurt me so much to see little Claire so upset. I had never seen her cry like this. Her head was in my lap and I was stroking her hair. I sat her up so she could drink so water and wipe away the tears. She got up, took some tissues and walked upstairs to her room.

"Should I? Eve sputtered.

"No I'll go"

I got up and walked up the stairs and strolled down the hall. I stopped outside her door. I could hear her crying. I gently knocked on the door. When I heard no reply I pushed it open and stepped inside. She was led on her bed crying with tissues around her. I went over and sat on the bed next to her.

"Shane was a good man and if I'd been there I would of stopped Brandon but I went upstairs, by the time I came down Shane was almost dead and I had you in my arms. I couldn't help him."

"H-how did he die?"

"Brandon drained him"

She started crying every more. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders. I lay down on the bed beside her. She rolled over to face me and buried he face in my shoulder; I wrapped my other arm around her waist. We just lay there entwined for what seemed like hours, I probably was, in silence.

_Claire's POV _

I couldn't stay down there with them it just made me miss him even more. He was gone forever; I didn't even get to say good-bye. As I ran up to my room I tried to think of something else, something that didn't involve him or his dad. His dad was an ex-biker who wanted to take revenge on the vampires for murdering his wife and daughter. His mom's wrists had been cut open and she had been thrown in a bath full of water where she bled to death. Their house had been set on fire by Monica Morrell and Shane's sister Alyssa had been trapped inside as the house burnt. By the time I had slammed the door and thrown myself on my double bed all the memories had come flooding back to me of all times I and Shane had spent together. I was sobbing so much when the knock came. I didn't say anything but Myrnin came in. He's my boss and a vampire but secretly I think he loves me not just as a person but as him future lover. I mean lately he has always been there when I needed a shoulder to cry on or if I just wanted to talk to someone he would be there. He came and sat on the bed next to me and put his arm around my and shoulder. I rolled on my side and buried my face into his shoulder. He started talk about Shane which torn my soul apart even more. I didn't think I would ever recover from his death. I will never in my life find anyone else as special and funny to me as Shane. I went to sleep on Myrnin's shoulder and woke up feeling worse than the evening before. Myrnin had gone but left a note on my bedside table.

It read _I'm sorry that you had to find out that way and if you don't feel up to working in the lab don't come but if you need anyone to talk to I'm just a portal away._ It was written in his scribbled writing. I smiled a bit to myself when I read it. I got out of bed to see that Myrnin had dressed me again. I really needed to tell him to stop doing that it's kind of perverted. A boss really shouldn't dress their employees. I didn't feel like doing work but I felt like talking to someone or at least being in someone's company. I went over to the mirror to see in the reflection a reek of a good life. I looked like I had just been run over. I brushed my hair, washed my face and slapped on some make-up to try and make myself look more like a person. I pulled on some old jeans and a cute top. I checked my phone to see I had two missed calls and three text messages. One call was from Eve and the other was from Michael. I had one text from Eve, one from Michael and one from Mum. I went to the app on my phone. There was a portal in the living room open. I opened it into the lab and walked in. Myrnin was busy over something in the corner of the room.

"Little Claire, Come in my dear"

"Hey Myrnin"

"You sound sad still"

"What you working on"

"I'm glad you asked that, I'm working on a new version of the machine, I could really use a hand but I'm sure you're not up to it."

"No I'll help; It will take my mind of things"

He beamed at me and beaconed for me to come to him. We worked on the machine for hours up to the stage that it was ready for us to test tomorrow. Myrnin pulled me into a hug before he let me walk back through the portal. It was Tuesday, chilli night with Shane's homemade toxic chilli. That made my eyes tears up again. The house was very quiet. I went into the kitchen to get a coke. I saw something on the table. It was a note from Monica

It read _Heyy dork sorry for ur lose Shane was gd in bed I will miss him and all the fun we had in bed together. _

I gasped. I pulled out my phone and scrolled through my contacts until I came to _Monica's_ name. I texted her _wat do u mean he was gd in bed how do u even knw._

She texted back a minute later. _I went to bed with him like last month I guess he didn't tell u tht he was cheatin on u._

I gaped at the text….


	2. Myrnin!

**(This chapter is also from the other story so thats why it's fimilar) R&R**

* * *

_Claire's POV _

I couldn't believe it, I just couldn't. I didn't know if she was trying to make me angry or if she was telling the truth. I would have to find out soon. I could question Michael or Eve or both when they got back. I couldn't ask Shane himself as he was dead but I could take a look through his phone. I think it was in his room. I went up to his room; it was the same as usual, Massive heap of dirty clothes in one corner and just general mess all around the room. But there was an emptiness in the room like something was missing, something important. I started opening all his draws and cupboards. I found his phone in one of the draws in his bed-side table. His phone needed a password, I didn't know it but it was probably really easy to guess. I typed in _Claire_ the phone went straight to the home screen. There were some reminder notes like _meet Claire at collage_ and _don't forget to get some flowers for Claire_. I blushed when I read them. I went straight to his inbox. Knowing Shane he never deletes any texts even from a creep he doesn't know or something like that. As I scrolled down through his texts I found that there were some texts from Monica. The texts were things like w_anna hv sex 2night bbz? xx. _And _Hv u told Claire bout us bbz? xx. _And _really enjoyed last night bbz xx. _I gasped and dropped the phone. My vision went blurry…

"Claire. Claire? Claire! Wake up CB! Little Claire please wake up!"

All I could hear was a mix of voices shouting my names. My head hurt and so did my back. I opened one eye very slowly. The light was so bright it hurt my eye. I hear someone gasp. I could feel someone stroking my hair and someone holding my hands.

"Claire, come on girl wake up for Shane. She opened one eyes, she's awake!"

I opened both eyes to see Michael, Eve and Myrnin gathered around me. I was laid on the couch. Michael was holding one hand Eve holding the other. My head seemed to be in Myrnin's lap once again. He was stroking my hair. I looked up at him and smiled slightly, he smiled back. He sat me up and Eve gave me a glass of water.

"What happened?"

"Well when I came back from Ollie's, I found you up in Shane's room on the floor. I was so worried I called Michael. I was yelling your name for ages. Michael got here and so did Myrnin. He and Michael carried you down here and that's it really."

"Why was I in Shane room in the first place?"

"Dunno but I found Shanes phone near you so maybe you were looking at your old chats or summat."

I was actually looking to see if I could find any texts between him and Monica but I didn't say that or they would have freaked. Myrnin put his arm around me and carried me up to my bedroom. He opened the door and pulled back the covers so he could dump me in bed. He got in on the other side thought neither of us got undressed. He let me snuggle up to him even though he is as cold and hard as a marble statue thought it still comforted me.

"Little Claire"

"Yea Myrnin"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"You just did" I smiled up at him, He smiled back

"You know what I mean"

"Go on then"

"Are you coming into work tomorrow?"

"Myrnin that is so random"

He smiled at me. "Yes it is little Claire, very"

"Yea I will be at work tomorrow, but only if you stop dressing me and putting my heads in your lap when I'm knocked out or summat like that."

"Fine I won't but only if you stop fainting and passing out"

"Hey that's not fair"

"Yes it is, it is very fair" He smiled. "Claire if you want time off I'm happy to give it to you, you just have it ask" he kissed the top of my head

I looked up to him, straight in the eyes "Thanks Myrnin"

I must have slept well that night probably because Myrnin was with me but I felt a whole lot better than the previous morning. I looked a whole lot better too. By the time I'd showered and dressed it was 10 o'clock which was kinda late for me. I went down stairs to get some breakfast. I was half way through my pop tart when there was a knock on the door. I opened to find Monica Morral standing on the porch without her back up girls Gina and Jennifer. I let her in and led her into the kitchen where she pulled out a chair and sat down.

"I'm gunna miss Shane he was a great guy not only in bed but he had a lovely personality".

I just stared at her. She reached over the table and placed a note next to my arm. I looked down at the note and she was gone. I picked up the note and unfolded it. There was a scribbled message on the paper. It said _meet me outside the science block or some bad will happen!_ Great yet another threat. How many did I need? I finished my pop tart, grabbed my stuff and headed through the portal to Myrnin's lab. Myrnin was feeding Bob when I got there. Bob is Myrnin's pet spider. I do like Bob he's kinda cute in a way but other than that he gives me the creeps. There were some papers on the floor near me as I bent down to pick them up Myrnin snuck up behind me and grabbed me around the waist.

"Myrnin, what are you doing!"

"I'm hugging you Little Claire can't you see that"

"Myrnin that's not how you normal hug people"

"Well this is how I want to hug you"

"Myrnin are you horny?"

"Little Claire! Vampires can't get horny"

"Sure sure not let go of me"

He let go off me but that day in the lab was just so awkward, Myrnin was lying to me again. I could so tell he was horny just be the bulge at the front and by the way he was acting. I tried to stay away from him as much as possible but it was quiet hard seeing he was sneaking up on me a lot.

* * *

**Enjoy **

**love Soph xx**


End file.
